


I’m Mr. Loverman, And I Miss My Loverman..

by Bliss_ful



Series: Wilbur Angst (Wilbur Soot Slowly Going Insane) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confusing, Dead Wilbur Soot, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, mentioned?.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Wilbur fell into darkness as loving sea green welcomed him home with open arms, and warm emerald whispered the almost silent song of “goodbye.”He didn’t look back.♥︎♧︎Title from Mr. Loverman♧︎♥︎★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Sally
Series: Wilbur Angst (Wilbur Soot Slowly Going Insane) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I’m Mr. Loverman, And I Miss My Loverman..

Delicate strands of topaz rested across lean shoulders; a long, thin hand reaching up and brushing a bit behind a gilled ear. Sea green eyes peered out from behind their hair, a girl offering a smile to a passerby as they stopped to stare. A coral shade of blush coated the others cheeks, reaching up to attach his hand onto the strap wrapped around his chest to secure a guitar case to his back. The pretty girl waved a hand over at him, ushering him closer. He turned as red as a tomato, the musician looking around quickly to find no one else close enough for her to have been motioning to. He inched closer slowly until they were in speaking range. She sat up on her knees, a smile painting her features. The man observed her, his eyes parting slightly as he took her in. She was beautiful. The sun and air seemed to favor her, sunlight glinting off her hair in the nicest way, the air making the braids neatly woven sway slightly against her back and curl around her sides. Her eyes were warm and welcoming, the smile she offered him somehow rivaling even the prettiest of paintings he’d seen. She was truly otherworldly. As she offered him a hand he didn’t hesitate in taking a step closer to place one of his atop hers. She laced their fingers together, smiling up at him with that same beautiful smile he adored. This was Sally.

Suddenly she shifted, instead of long braided topaz he saw short honey blonde, instead of sea green he saw shiny emerald, gilled ears turned intohuman ones. Clear pale skin turned tan freckled with stars. A woven tan hat became a smiley white mask that hung on the side of his hair. The male smiled at him, his mouth quirking up into such a familiar position he couldn’t stop the surge of warmth that went through him. A hand still held his own, though this one was much more calloused and rough with use, yet still gentle with it’s grip on his hand. A few sizes too large hoodie envelopes the other, their sleeve brushing up against his bare fingertips. His eyes filled with tears, ones that were gently brushed away by he free hand of the hypnotic man in front of him. This wasn’t Sally. Yet somehow it was. He dropped his head to his chest and brushed a light kiss across the others knuckles, hearing a light wheeze erupt from the other. It was such a familiar sound at this point, so different from the gentle but bubbly laughter Sally had. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

While the two were entirely separate he could find some similarities. The gentleness in their touch whenever they did something from holding his hand to holding his entire heart in their grip. Their smiles were full of a warmth he still wasn’t quite and never probably would get used to receiving wholeheartedly.

Sally floored him but this man outright  _ paralyzed _ him, hypnotized looks shared when others weren’t watching, careful nights planned and prepared so not to be caught, it was delightfully entertaining, and he’d always been one for adventure. 

As he shared a quiet look with the other they silently smiled, and he stepped back. He turned his back on his lover and held out his arms, proclaiming the fallen nation in front of him as his own. As he fell like his nation he glanced up once more. He smiled at Dream, the others mask silently staring back, even as he knew a saddened expression had made itself home on the others face. He looked down, unable to bear knowing he’d made one of the few people he’d loved in his simple lifetime cry. As his eyes fluttered shut he heard the mixed laughter of two people. He felt he’d be okay letting one go for now.

Wilbur fell into darkness as loving sea green welcomed him home with open arms, and warm emerald whispered the almost silent song of “goodbye.” 

He didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs* 
> 
> I was watching Hannah’s lore stream and SOBS? HANNAH? PLEASE?


End file.
